Once A Lady Killer Always A Lady Killer?
by cdajr
Summary: Randy Orton has a wonderful life as a husband, father, wrestler and a friend. But what happens when Randy's old feelings for someone comes back and he reminisce on his past and relationship with other women also?


Randy Orton has a wonderful life as a husband, father, wrestler and a friend. But what happens when Randy's old feelings for someone comes back and he reminisce on his past and relationship with other women also?

I own none of the WWE superstars just this story. This story is Rated M!

* * *

Thursday

10:00 A.M.

4-5-18

St. Louis

Randy walked into the building for a appointment with his therapist and head over to the receptionist desk where the lady worker was at and came up and approach her.

"Excuse me hi I'm Randy Orton and was wondering if my therapist Dr. Drew is available right now because I have a appointment with him." Randy ask the receptionist.

"Yeah I'll let him know that your here." The receptionist said to Randy as she got up and head to the therapist door and knock and told him that Randy is there and she close the door and turn around look at Randy.

"Alright you can go in now Mr. Orton." The receptionist said to Randy.

"Ok thank you!" Randy said to the receptionist before heading to the door and opening it and came in the room and meet up with Dr. Drew.

"Good morning Randy!" Dr. Drew said with a smile as he got up from his chair and walk towards Randy and had his hand out for a hand shake.

"Good morning Dr. Drew!" Randy said with a smile also and put his hand out to shake Dr. Drew hand.

"Go ahead and have a seat and make yourself comfortable." Dr. Drew said to Randy.

Randy went ahead and sat down on the chair and turn his attention back to Dr. Drew

"So how you been lately?" Dr. Drew asking Randy

"I'm great I been great just having a great life as a father, husband and wrestler." Randy said to Dr. Drew.

"That sure is a lot on a plate for a man like me but it's not difficult not really because I'm use to it and I am grateful and blessed with what I got in my life right now." Randy said.

"That's really great to hear." "How's your family doing?" Dr. Drew ask Randy.

"They're doing just fine my daughters are wonderful, my step sons are behaving like good young kids, and my lovely beautiful wife is amazing." Randy said with a big smile on his face just thinking about them.

"I'm glad to hear that from a family man like yourself." Dr. Drew said to Randy.

"Yeah it is how about you?" Randy ask Dr. Drew.

"The same here can't complain." Dr. Drew said.

Randy nodded his head and look around the room and out the window and enjoying the best view seeing the nature, trees, squirrels and the grass and then turn his attention back to Dr. Drew.

"So have any issues lately?" Dr. Drew ask.

"Well no not right now however WrestleMania is on Sunday at New Orleans and I have to leave later on today because the Hall Of Fame is tomorrow and I got a match on Sunday." Randy said.

"Wow well ok you are seriously busy this weekend." Dr. Drew said.

"Yeah that's part of my job!" Randy said.

"That's really great Randy." Dr. Drew said

"Yeah well I got to leave right now and spend time with my family before I pack up to leave." Randy said.

"Okay well see you next time Randy!" Dr. Drew said while having his hand out to shake Randy's hand and Randy accepts the hand shake.

"Okay see you next time then Dr. Drew." Randy said while turning around and heading to the door.

"Oh Randy hold up for a second!" Dr. Drew said and Randy stopped and turn right back around to face his therapist.

"Yeah?" Randy responded.

"I almost forgot to get you this." Dr. Drew grabbed something from his desk and walked up to Randy. "I have this notebook right here and I want to give it to you". Dr. Drew held the book out to Randy.

"Uh I don't know I need a notebook Doc!" Randy said.

"Come on Randy I insist this notebook is for you and you can write what's on your mind and you can write what ever you want to write about." Dr. Drew said.

"Are you sure?" Randy ask.

"Yes I'm sure Randy take it". Dr. Drew said it with a smile.

"Okay thank you!" Randy said before and after taking the notebook.

"Your welcome now gone ahead enjoyed your day and have some fun." Dr. Drew said with a smile again.

"Okay I will Dr. Drew and you enjoy your day also." Randy said.

* * *

Randy been in traffic about 20 minutes and is really holding his patients up for him to get out of traffic. All of sudden Randy's phone ring on the passenger seat and he look at who is calling him and he sees the name and he is kind of shocked to see who it was that was calling him.

"Ashley!" Randy said "Ashley" better known as Charlotte out loud in the car and it didn't take him longer to pick up and answer the phone.

"Hey Ashley!" Randy said to Ashley.

"Well hey there Randal". Charlotte said Randy's name and giggling which made Randy laugh.

"How you doing Ashy?" Randy ask Charlotte.

"I'm good just thrilled about Wrestlemania how about you?" Charlotte ask Randy.

"I'm pretty excited ready for this fatal four way match and I can't wait for it." Randy said.

"Me too me and Asuka are going to tear the roof off this Sunday." Charlotte said as she was getting so excited about the match.

"I can tell this match is going to be epic for you ladies y'all came along away to this." Randy said.

"Yeah this match is going to be a blast." Charlotte said.

"Yeah it's gonna be a ball!" Randy said.

"Speaking of having a ball the Hall Of Fame is tomorrow night and going to be good." Charlotte said.

"Yeah it's gonna be great and I'm definitely going to good time." Randy said.

"Yeah me too okay I'm gone on ahead get some lunch and I'll call you back later." Charlotte said to Randy.

"Are you in New Orleans?" Randy asked Charlotte.

"Yeah I'm in New Orleans!" Charlotte said to Randy.

"Okay cool well I'm on the road and I am going home right now and I'm leaving for New Orleans later on today and I'm bringing my family." Randy said to Charlotte.

"Okay that's awesome bringing the clan huh?" Charlotte ask Randy.

"Yeah most definitely!" Randy said to Charlotte.

"Okay that's great and let me know when you are here." Charlotte said.

"Okay cool I most certainly will Ashy!" Randy said teasing Charlotte's real name.

"Okay goodbye Randal!" Charlotte said.

"Goodbye Ash!" Randy said before hanging up his phone. He honestly never wanted to ended that phone conversation with Charlotte and he felt joy when he was listening to her voice but that's okay because he gonna see her tomorrow anyway and he can't wait and he defiantly can't wait to get off this fucking traffic.

* * *

Finally Randy made it to his house and he his family waiting on him. He got the house key out of his pocket to open the door and walk in the house and see his family on the couch watching t.v. in the living room and he was gonna make his presence known to his family.

"Guess who's home!" Randy said. Alanna was the first person to see her father and everybody turn their attention from the t.v. to Randy.

"Daddy!" Alanna said while she was getting off the couch and running towards her father as he bend down for her to run to his arms and when she did Randy pick her up.

"Hey there little princess what are you guys up to?" Randy said to Alanna as he was tickling her.

"Watching t.v. dad!" Alanna said as Randy's stepsons and his wife Kim came over with their daughter in her hands.

"What's good fellas?" Randy said to the boys as they give him hugs.

"Hello beautiful right here!" Randy said looking at Kim as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby!" Kim said to Randy.

"Aye everybody we are leaving later on today for New Orleans so make you guys pack your stuff and be ready."

"Okay!" The kids said as they getting upstairs to their rooms.

Randy started to look at his daughter Brooklyn who still in Kim's arms.

"You ready for WrestleMania baby girl?" Randy ask his daughter.


End file.
